In recent years the public has become increasingly aware of the importance of physical fitness. Concurrent with this trend is the increasing popularity and participation in the martial arts, such as karate. In the past training for sports such as martial arts, baseball or practicing for carnival games like bottle toss can be tedious or costly. Studying the martial arts requires extensive and constant exercising not only to learn the different movements but to develop coordination, various muscles and quick reflexes. While several devices have been developed and are currently on the market for use in physical development, such devices do little in aiding one in coordination and quickening his reflexes. Additionally the available devices are not cost effective, are very tedious to carry around and require additional exercises that make the study of the martial arts a difficult and laborious process. It would therefore be highly desirable to develop a cost effective, multifaceted training and coordination device.